


BE QUIET

by byungshin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Crack, Comedy, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungshin/pseuds/byungshin
Summary: mx babies in the groupchat™in which changkyun accidentally becomes a fuckboy to his pink haired crush.





	1. nicki minaj or strawberry shortcake; choose ur poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changkyun - i.m/daniel  
> jooheon - rap god  
> hyungwon - hyungmoney/sleeping beauty  
> minhyuk - hyukkie (◕‿◕)  
> hoseok - wonhoe  
> shownu - ?  
> kihyun - ?

**[no dabbing allowed]**

 

**i.m:** guys

**i.m:** i dun fukedT UP

**i.m:**  KILL ME

**i.m:** or jus buryme alive

**i.m:** liek asap

**rap god:** lol whas goin on

**wonhoe:**  his confidence went from 100 to 0 real quick

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):**  changkyunnie, are you alright?

**i.m:**  omg jooehon

**i.m:** do u remember

**i.m:** the guy i told u abt

**rap god:** the strawberry shortcake? ya lol i remember

**rap god:** also text normally tf

**rap god:** he lietrally writes one word and hits sned

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** excuse me was i not a part of this conversation???

**hyungmoney:** @rap god exactly, the message tone is annoying

**hyungmoney:** im tryin to sleep

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** oh, more negligence

**rap god:** im not surprised

**[rap god**  set  **hyungmoney** 's screen name to **sleeping beauty]**

**rap god:** finally

**rap god:** i was waitin for this moement 

**sleeping beauty:** this is war

**i.m:** can u like

**i.m:** focus on me

**i.m:** me, the youngest

**i.m:** who will need protection and guidance in life

**i.m:** and needs it like righT NOW 

**sleeping beauty:** then fucking tell what happened

**i.m:** ruUUude

**i.m:** anyway

**i.m:** so i see the guy rite

**sleeping beauty:** truly impressive

**i.m:** fuk up

**i.m:** so i see the guy rite

**wonhoe:** but did he insult himself or hyungwon

**i.m:** seen @ 18:43

**i.m:** SO I SEE THE GUY RITE

**rap god:** y e s

**wonhoe:** omg talk already

**wonhoe:**  i jus left n came like 2 secs ago and even im done

**wonhoe:** such a drama hoe is2g

**sleeping beauty:** not one but two sexual innuendos, nice

**i.m:** k

**i.m:** this nicki minaj headass

**i.m:** bein all hot n shit

**i.m:** walkd up to me was like

**i.m:** can u move

**i.m:** n i was like lol y

**i.m:** he was like i gotta go di bthroom

**i.m:** so i movd away

**i.m:** do u think he's in2 me 2

**rap god:** what the fuck

**wonhoe:** it just fucking sounds like u blocked the door the bathroom

**sleeping beauty:** i actually cannot believe i was awake for this

**sleeping beauty:** kick changkyun out right now

**i.m:** oh but let me see who's the admin

**i.m:** oh

**i.m:** its fukin me bitch

**i.m:** hyung*

**rap god:** n also me

**rap god:** lol @ ur revenge

**sleeping beauty:** bye

**sleeping beauty:** ill see myself out

**rap god:** bbut i honestly can't believe the iq level of this child

**rap god:** changkyun are u fuckin dumb

**i.m:** ur the fuckin child

**i.m:** im done

**i.m:** ill never tell u guys anythin again

**wonhoe:** lmao sumbody hit puberty

**wonhoe:** changkyun rn

**wonhoe:**

 

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** lol

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** but whos this nicki minaj headass actually

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** or strawberry shortcake? which is it

**rap god:** its that senior guy in shownu hyungs classes with da pink hair

**rap god:** also changkyun ill kill u

**rap god:** also where shownu hyung @

**wonhoe:** nicki minaj, but do he hav a fat ass thoooo 

**rap god:** lmao hyung r u jealous 

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** oh i know him he's cute

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** he would treat kyunnie right ♡( ◡‿◡ )

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** but why did he say all that kill me shit earlier?? theres nothing bad

**i.m:** thank u hyung, some1 actalyy carez

**rap god:** ill actalyy kill u

**i.m:** nO

**i.m:** but the actual prob is

**i.m:** i get exctied rite

**i.m:** so i might have or not said

**i.m:** only if im invedt 

**[19:01]**

**i.m:** huyngs??

**[19:03]**

**i.m:** it been a whole fucken minute 

**[19:05]**

**i.m:** saY sOMetHInG

**sleeping beauty:** i cringed

**sleeping beauty:** like i actually had to put down the phone for a sec

**wonhoe:** i

**wonhoe:** im still shookt

**wonhoe:** that is the most fuckboy-ish thing i have ever heard in my life

**wonhoe:** and thats a statement

**rap god:** omg even hoseok hyung

**rap god:** but srsly

**rap god:** that is the worst thing ive evr heard

**rap god:** u jus lost ur nonexsitent chance

**i.m:** fuk

**i.m:** is it rly that bad

**sleeping beauty:** yea

**sleeping beauty:** change ur name and move abroad

**sleeping beauty:** the maybe i can finally rest

**i.m:** thnx :) i appricte the supprt

**sleeping beauty:**  ure welcome, daniel

**sleeping beauty:** did u speak to nicki minaj in typos also

**rap god** : DANIEL

**rap god:**  ASJDFHBBDFJHSDJCJHF

**rap god:** IM DECEASED 

**wonhoe:** teh shade

**wonhoe:** but i feel for u little bro

**[rap god**  set  **i.m** 's screen name to **daniel]**

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** oh, poor changkyunnie (╥_╥)

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** you're being mean to him too

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** at least let him suffer in peace

**daniel:** is tht supposed 2 help hyung

**daniel:** alsofuk u jooheon im eatin all ur food

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** (・・ ) ?

**rap god:** lemme see u try, washboard

**rap god:** but back 2 topic

**rap god:**  honestly, dis beyond saving point

**rap god:** u should jus drop it

**rap god:** u know what they sa y, plenty o' fish in da sea

**rap god:** but also,, maybe run away when u see him again

**i.m:** fml

**wonhoe:** ok ok listen

**wonhoe:** ill be the angel u all love and save his ass tmrw

**wonhoe:** but only cuz u played the maknae card

**wonhoe:** so dont blow it

**sleeping beauty:** k but who lied to u

**sleeping beauty:** angel we love who

**rap god:** how tho

**i.m:** hyung  <3<3<3

**i.m:** but srsly, how

**i.m:** <3

**wonhoe:** changkyun gtfo w ur profiteering ass

**wonhoe:** issa suprise

**i.m:** tht was uncllaed 4

**i.m:** but still

**i.m:** <3

**i.m:** wonhoe hyung, best hyugn

**rap god:** when u set him up w his crush but he calls u a hoe, same

**wonhoe:** i gave up long ago

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):**   ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao welcome to the darkest depths of hell but i just couldnt resist
> 
> also i wanna add a side ship to this but there are too many otps fml
> 
> PLEASE GIMME A NAME FOR THIS FIC? I CANT FIND ANTYHING


	2. wat the fuck is a mom chiken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changkyun - i.m/daniel  
> jooheon - rap god  
> hyungwon - hyungmoney/sleeping beauty  
> minhyuk - hyukkie (◕‿◕)  
> hoseok - wonhoe  
> shownu - dad(dy)  
> kihyun - mom chicken

**[no dabbing allowed]**

 

 **wonhoe:** ok hi

 **wonhoe:** i need sum arrangemnts

 **wonhoe:** asap

 **sleeping beauty:** what

 **hyukkie(◕‿◕):** what do you need

 **daniel:** r u dying ur hair again hyung

 **daniel:** wait a sec shit

 **[daniel** set his screenname to **i.m]**

 **wonhoe:** what no

 **wonhoe:** also lol

 **wonhoe:** but jus try to cut down on the swaering a lil

 **wonhoe** : ok?

 **sleeping beauty:** why the fuck would we do that

 **sleeping beauty:** we don even swear tht much

 **wonhoe:** yea sure

 **hyukkie(◕‿◕):** yea sure

 **i.m:** hyung y tho

 **wonhoe:** jus becus

 **wonhoe:** plus swearing makes u less attrctive

 **wonhoe:** issa sciemtific fact

 **wonhoe:** im lookin @ u kkukung n hyunwon

 **i.m:** that haunted nameee

 **i.m:** its back

 **i.m:** iT MAKRS ME SUFFER

 **sleeping beauty:** ok stop

 **sleeping beauty:** excuse me bitch but can u show me where i asked

 **sleeping beauty:** i literally highen the handsomeness average up in dis bitch

 **sleeping beauty:** so fuck off

 **wonhoe:** ...

 **sleeping beauty:** thas what i fuckin thought

 **dad(dy):** why am i here when i could be in a loving and supportive enviroment

 **i.m:** omg its alive

 **rap god:** fATHER

 **rap god:** how could you leave your son alone in a gc with psychos???

 **rap god:** also

 **[rap god** set **i.m** 's screen name to **daniel]**

 **[rap god** set **dad(dy)** 's screen name to **dad]**

 **daniel:** how could u

 **[daniel** set **dad** 's screen name to **dad(dy)]**

 **dad(dy):** i really could

 **dad(dy):** in fact

 **dad(dy):** i quit

 **wonhoe:** hyung no

 **wonhoe:** also jooheon

 **wonhoe:** you're like, the head psycho

 **wonhoe:** so stfu

 **hyukkie(◕‿◕):** hehe

 **sleeping beauty:** i love how he doesnt even care changkyun hittin on his ass

 **dad(dy):** i do not

 **dad(dy):** on another point

 **dad(dy):** yes

 **dad(dy):** i wanna dna test cause im pretty sure im not the father

 **dad(dy):** ™

 **sleeping beauty:** tru

 **sleeping beauty:** shownu hyung could never create such a disgusting mess

 **rap god:** oKK

 **rap god:** i'll just go be the sunshine to other ppls lives

 **sleeping beauty:** what sunshine

 **sleeping beauty:** what other people

 **wonhoe:** hyungwons on a roll

 **rap god:** hol up

 **rap god:** T I M E

 **daniel:** fuk yea  
  
**daniel:** here w go

 **rap god:** well of course u wouldnt know

 **rap god:** cos u hibernate like a fuckin bear

 **rap god:** he slept sixty pecent of his lief away

 **rap god:** n dis boi tryna shade me

 **rap god:** i was hangin w my dick out

 **rap god:** when he was droolin on apillow

 **daniel:** oMG G GGGGG

 **daniel:** truly an ico n

 **wonhoe:** im impressed

 **wonhoe:** hungwon n his dumbass tryna roast a rapper

 **daniel:** das some scholar level shit

 **daniel:** also

 **daniel:** stop renamin me daniel

 **daniel:** he dead

 **daniel:** he gone

 **rap god:** thx

 **rap god:** but no

 **rap god:** swag

 **wonhoe:** lmao hyunwon deadass abandoned the chat btw

 **hyukkie(◕‿◕):** i laughed but now i feel bad T.T

 **daniel:** he tryna recover

 **daniel:** jooheons gonna get his ass burn t backkk

 **dad(dy):** i agree

 **dad(dy):** jooheon should watch his steps

 **dad(dy):** but again

 **dad(dy):** why am i here when i could be in a loving and supporting enviroment

 **rap god:** you love the drama

 **dad(dy):** true

 **hyukkie(◕‿◕):** even hyunwoo

 **hyukkie(◕‿◕):**  im scared for the future

 **hyukkie(◕‿◕):** and ur offsprings

 **wonhoe:** omg i just rmemeberd

 **wonhoe:** i fuckin hate u

 **wonhoe:** all of u

 **wonhoe:** i askd for one thing n where r we now

 **rap god:** my girlfriend said the same sjit when i first met her parents

 **daniel:** what did u do

 **rap god:** nothin rly

 **rap god:** dey askd if i was srs w her nd shit

 **rap god:** so i said "lmao no gues who's pregnat"

 **rap god:** i mean i was jokin

 **rap god:** i thout wed laugh n all

 **rap god:** they didnt

 **[wonhoe** added **mom chicken** to the groupchat **]**

 **daniel:** jooheon what the fuk r u

 **daniel:** wat the fuck is a mom chiken

 **wonhoe:** i give up on life

 **wonhoe:** and i give up on u, changkyun

 **rap god:** lol

 **rap god:** but who dis

 **mom chicken:** Hi.

 **rap god:** i am intimidated™

 **wonhoe:** u should be

 **mom chicken:** I am Yoo Kihyun from Hyunwoo's class. Nice to meet you.

 **daniel:** HYUGNG AHAJDKSBWSJDJSNJAHSAGAHA

 **daniel:** STSGEHDJSJFKJFSAfgyuuSDVIUNDFAXNSUINKNSDUHS

 **daniel:** WHY U DO THIS

 **daniel:** i cannot

 **[daniel** left the chat **]**

 **[rap god** is the admin **]**

 **rap god:** omg

 **rap god:** OMG

 **rap god:** ITS NICKI MINAJ

 **rap god:**  OMG IMA BIG FAN

 **rap god:** YES HELLO NICE TO MEET U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> best thing abt this fic is i dont even have to know how to spell most words. everything looks intentional


	3. the birth of moma hyung and a traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now introducing: private convos!!!
> 
> ((as [new chatroom]))
> 
> their screennames will be how they saved each other in their own phones (so wonho saved changkyun as kkukkung and changkyun saved wonho as hoseokie on his phone) jus for the hell of it
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT INFO: i have just realized i hadn't gave a name to their gc and i had to do it now to distinguish between privates and the gc. i went back to the first 2 chapters and added a gc name to avoid confusion. what u will see in this chat is their latest name!

**[new chatroom]**

**[lim changkyun** added **hoseokie** to the chat **]**

**kkukkung:** ONHOE HYUNG

**kkukkung:** WONHOE HYUNG

**kkukkung:** FFS

**kkukkung:** Y DID U DO THAT

**hoseokie:** wht u mean

**hoseokie:** i told u id help

**kkukkung:** WAU U MEAN HELP

**kkukkung:** I ONLI

**kkukkung:**  RUINRD MYDELF A SECONF TEIM

**kkukkung:** Y DIDN TU SAY

**kkukkung:** U WUD ADD HIM TO DA CHAT

**hosekie:** I TOLD U ILL HELP

**kkukkung:** HOW WS I SUPPOSD TP KNOW UD DO DIS

**hoseokie:** WTFF F I GAV U A WANRIGING

**kkukkung:** FUK KINDA WARNIG

**hoseokie:** TLD U

**hoseokie:** ISSA SUPRISE

**kkukkung:** FUK KINDA SUPRIZSE

**kkukkung:** HYNUG I WANNA DIE

**hoseokie:** ISS NOT MA FAOLT

**kkukkung:** I CA NMKT

**kkukkung:** pls dnt add me back

  
**[new chatroom]**

**[shin hoseok** added **aegyo shit** to the chat **]**

**wonwon hyung:** add da lsoer back lol

  
**[rap god** renamed the chat **nicki minaj enthusiasts]**

**[rap god** added **lim changkyun** to the chat **]**

**[rap god** set **lim changkyun** 's screen name to **daniel]**

**rap god:** well cum

**daniel:** fuck

**daniel:** gross

**sleeping beauty:** r u not

**sleeping beauty:** like

**sleeping beauty:** gay

**sleeping beauty:**  im positive u ate that shit

**daniel:** shhh

**daniel:** @ **wonhoe** hyung y r u like dis

**mom chicken:** I could leave the group?

**mom chicken:** I didn't think it would be a problem, then I wouldn't have joined. Sorry.

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** aw

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** look what u did

**sleeping beauty:** changkyun is the biggest fuck up of the century

**daniel:** nOoOoOooOooOOO

**daniel:** I DINT MEAN TAHT

**daniel:** PLS STAY HYUGN

**rap god:** whh-tsch

**dad(dy):** whats that

**sleeping beauty:** the whipping sound

**sleeping beauty:** duh

**dad(dy):** sorry, i dont have the mind of a pervert

**dad(dy):** also, welcome kihyun

**dad(dy):** if any of these idiots give you a hard time lemme know

**daniel:** ok but @ **me** tho

**daniel:** pls stay chicken hyung 

**rap god:** how is a person this stupid

**mom chicken:** Chicken hyung?

**mom chicken:**  Also, is "daddy" Hyunwoo? Oh my.

**mom chicken:** Hello.

**mom chicken:** I hope we all get along.

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** hello!!!

**sleeping beauty:** ya hi

**sleeping beauty:** he type better than i write my essays

**rap god:** changkyun type better than how u do ur essays

**rap god:**  and of course hyunggg

**rap god:** espically a certain someone

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** honey is rly mean nowadays

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** i feel bad for the maknae

**sleeping beauty:** wtf what abt me 

**sleeping beauty:**  nd i dunno rly, kyun kinda has it coming

**dad(dy):** i agree, he did this to me

**daniel:** thelove i recieve

**sleeping beauty:** teh shit u do

**daniel:** tru

**daniel:** is wonhoe hyun here

**rap god:** txt him private u idiot

**daniel:** good idea lol

  
**[hoseokie and kkukkung]**

**kkukkung:** hynug

**hoseokie:** r u even tryn to spell anymore

**kkukkung:** no lmao

**kkukkung:** how do u hav his ##

**kkukkung:** n more imporntly 

**kkukkung:** wat do i do now

**kkukkung:** im a baby i dunno how 2 do dis

**kkukkung:** also y arnt u replying to the chat

**hoseokie:** um, i have a life??

**hoseokie:** and idk

**kkukkung:** u cnat jus say idk

**kkukkung:** u ma pratner in crime rn

**hoseokie:** dunno the guy toomuch

**hoseokie:** he in choir

**kkukkung:** WAT DO U MEAN CHOIR

**kkukkung:** omFG HE SIGNS???

**kkukkung:**  KILL ME 

**hoseokie:** ya thats what ppl do there

**hoseokie:** how didnt u know this

**kkukkung:**  i NEBER SAID I KNO HIM

**kkukkung:** I JUDT APPRICISTE THE ART

**kkukkung:** I SAID HE HOT HOW DID DIS EQUAL TO DAT

**hoseokie:** omfg lim

**hoseokie:** dnt be a brat for once

**hoseokie:** do u know how much i bs'ed jus to add him to da chat

**hoseokie:** appriacte art but appricate hoseok hyung too ffs

**kkukkung:** fyck

**kkukkung:** u right

  
**[nicki minaj enthusiasts]**

**sleeping beauty:** do u lil fucks take bio

**sleeping beauty:** i understand nothin from dis intercell shits

**sleeping beauty:** use dis chat fro good jus once

**dad(dy):** do you not know our classes?

**sleeping beauty:** hw shoud i know that

**dad(dy):** i do.

**sleeping beauty:** sry hyung but ure not normal nayways

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** is this the first time anyone in here cared abt their assigments?

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** or hyungwon finally had enough sleep?

**sleeping beauty:** talk cellular respiration or fuk up bish

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** sadly, i already learnt how to turn off emotions when i come on dis chat

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** but i hate bio, srry

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** try hyunwoo

**wonhoe:** i know bio

**sleeping beauty:** thx

**sleeping beauty:** but i rahter hyunwoo

**rap god:** y is he like yhis

**sleeping beauty:** who tf trusts hoseok w things like this

**sleeping beauty:** intelligence, in general

**daniel:** I DO

**daniel:** MOMA HYUNG FTW

**rap god:** wtf is a moma hyung

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** a second mom in this chat?

**mom chicken:** Am I the first?

**rap god:** yes

**daniel:** museum of modern art

**daniel:** smh

**daniel:** n he talks abt intelligence

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** omg changkyunnie typed almost correctly ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶

**rap god:** it feels weird

**rap god:** changkyun pls say something stupid to verify your identity

**rap god:** u hav 3 seconds

**sleeping beauty:** fuck that

**sleeping beauty:** wtf is a moma hyung

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** he just said it!!

**sleeping beauty:** i fukin know that

**sleeping beauty:** but what the hwll does he mean by it

**daniel:** wonho hyung, duh

**daniel:** he so btfll

**daniel:** jus bein a work of art aint enuf

**daniel:** so, a whol museum 

**rap god:** oh

**rap god:** where were u changkyun

**rap god:** missed u

**daniel:** dont attack me u whore

**daniel:** im full of luv rn 

**dad(dy):** wrong person

**mom chicken:** Sorry to interrupt, but I take biology.

**mom chicken:** I might have the notes you need.

**dad(dy):** speak of the devil

**dad(dy):** im so cool

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** hes takin over hearts alreafy

**sleeping beauty:** finally, a sign intelligent life

**sleeping beauty:** thanks a lot, hyung

**sleeping beauty:** ill text u private

**mom chicken:** Sure.

**rap god:** omg

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** omg

**dad(dy):** omg

**dad(dy):**  an unexpected turn of events

**wonhoe:** waitt fuk im late

**wonhoe:** but omg 

**wonhoe:** @ **daniel**

**wonhoe:** moma hyung cries for u

**daniel:** what

**daniel:** oMGG 

**daniel:** WHAT IS THIS

**daniel:** TREASON

**daniel:** TRAITOR 

**daniel:** EXECUTION 

**daniel:** UNFORGIVABLE

**daniel:** WHAT

**daniel:** IS

**daniel:** THIS

**rap god:** lmao he so mad he typing corectly 

**dad(dy):** ah, to be young

**wonhoe:** hyungwon, what a soulless little bithc

**wonhoe:** revenge will be taken

**rap god:** the sweet stench of blood

**rap god:** a nightmare is born

**dad(dy):** he typing like this sitting next to me but his earphones bustin twice tt

**dad(dy):** jooheon cannot be trusted

**hyukkie(◕‿◕):** is changkyun out to murder

**wonhoe:** he typed in speed of light then left

**wonhoe:** i say 99%

**dad(dy):** i think i jus saw him dash 

**dad(dy):** thru the yard

**dad(dy):** he literally moved faster than my eyes could catch

**dad(dy):** like he almost had that anime laser thing behind him

**dad(dy):** he'd make sonic proud 

**rap god:** im goin after him

**dad(dy):** then just say so im right next to u

**rap god:** hyung dis is not a privaet convo

**dad(dy):** oh, right

**wonhoe:** hyunwoo hyung, so pure

 

**[new chatroom]**

**[chae hyungwon** added **Yoo Kihyun** to the chat **]**

**chae hyungwon:** hyung, thanks a lot for your help

**Yoo Kihyun:** It's no trouble. You're welcome.

**Yoo Kihyun:** But what's going on in the group chat?

**chae hyungwon:** nvm theyre jus idiots lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rly can't choose a second otp so if u guys have a suggestion pls do say it
> 
> **i thought abt my fav otps so if u care pls vote  
> *wonhyuk  
> *2won  
> *showheon  
> *minwon  
> *joohyuk


	4. alcohol is flammable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao hi I'm back from the dead and w/o exams finally freedom
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsqTatRt0zU
> 
> ^^will resurrect you, and give u a will to live

**[new chatroom]**

 

 **[lee jooheon** added **lim changkyun** to the chat **]**

 

 **cringe:** hey

 

 **cringe:** r u ok lik bro

 

 **cringe:** u know hyungwon's only askin for notes

 

 **cringe:** dont go mad 

 

 **cringe:** n why the fuk am i saved as cringe on ur phone

 

 **skinny dick:** at least I'm fukin creative

 

 **cringe:** big words, small man

 

 **cringe:** but i take it as u good

 

 **cringe:** was comin after u, where r u 

 

 **skinny dick:** goin to spy on hyungwons eoom

 

 **skinny dick:** cheatin hoe

 

 **cringe:** lmao chill

 

 **cringe:** but tf am i cringy 4

 

 **skinny dick:** u do try to do cte shit

 

 **cringe:** am cuter than u

 

 **skinny dick:** tru

 

 **skinny dick:** nicki woulda chosen u 2

 

 **cringe:** didnt fukin mean that

 

 **cringe:** i thught we left da emo phase in hs

 

 **skinny dick:** can't

 

 **skinny dick:** its not a phase

 

 **skinny dick:** i rly am emo

 

 **cringe:** no u jus salty

 

 **cringe:** comin 2 get u

 

 **cringe:** r u rly @ hyungwons

 

 **skinny dick:** no 

 

 **skinny dick:** dun wanna see im

 

 **skinny dick:** backstabbin bish

 

 **cringe:** lmao

 

 **skinny dick:** if u show dis chat 

 

 **skinny dick:** u dead

 

 **cringe:** u fkin knw i wont

 

 **skinny dick:** i dun trust no mofo

 

 **skinny dick:** no mo

 

 **skinny dick:** i tink i see ur stipud heD

 

 **cringe:** wtf whr r u

 

 **skinny dick:** tyrn tf arnd

 

 **cringe:** oh lol

 

 

 

**[hoseokie & kkukkung]**

 

 **hoseokie:** changkyun u failed abortion

 

 **hoseokie:** jooheon tld me abt ur talk

 

 **hoseokie:** stop weepin n man up

 

 **hoseokie:** u gotta get da man urself

 

 **hoseokie:** and jus sayin chicken hyung wont suffice

 

 **hoseokie:** u kno thsi

 

 **hoseokie:** but i luv u

 

 **hoseokie:** so ill help the best j can

 

 **kkukkung:** u mak it wores

 

 **kkukkung:** pls stop

 

 

**[nicki minaj enthusiasts]**

**wonhoe:** wow

**wonhoe:** what a lovely day

 

 **sleeping beauty:** the fuck u want

 

 **wonhoe:** excus me

 

 **wonhoe:** ;????

 

 **wonhoe:** i dun talk to bitchass cunts

 

 **sleeping beauty:** wow

 

 **wonhoe:** ya thas what i jussss fukin said

 

 **wonhoe:** what a lovely day

 

 **wonhoe:** everybody is comin to hav a drink w me

 

 **wonhoe:** rn

 

 **wonhoe:** itll be a wlcome to kihyun huung asw ell

 

 **wonhoe:** hURRY

 

 **rap god:** furry

 

 **dad(dy):** what

 

 **rap god:** sorry it rhyme

 

 **dad(dy):** please stop

 

 **wonhoe:** a tru rapper indeed

 

 **wonhoe:** RU COEMINF

 

 **rap god:** ya jesus

 

 **rap god:** whne did i turn dwon free bee r

 

 **wonhoe:** tf u mean free

 

 **dad(dy):** it means youre takin us out;??

 

 **sleeping beauty:** altough u were rude asf, I'm w kuhyun hyun rn so ill be comin

 

 **rap god:** omg this is 2 mch

 

 **rap god:** even fo me

 

 **rap god:** i didnt kno w judas was in this chat

 

 **rap god:** chagkyun didnt go 2 church fo dis

 

 **hyukkie (◕‿◕):** HOLD UP

 

 **hyukkie (◕‿◕):** WHAT DID I JUST READ

 

 **hyukkie (◕‿◕):** SOMEBODY

 

 **hyukkie (◕‿◕):** BLIND ME

 

 **wonhoe:** hyungwons a dfukin roadkill

 

 **wonhoe:** dont come or ill stab u

 

 **dad(dy):** you guys didn't even ask what theyre doing. 

 

 **wonhoe:** D O N T  M A T TE  R 

 

 **rap god:** father, hold me

 

 **wonhoe:** amen

 

 

**[hosekie & kkukkung]**

 

 **hoseokie:** get yr ass up right fukin now

 

 **kkukkung:** im fukin tryn

 

 

**[nicki minaj enthusiasts]**

 

 **daniel:** im leaving the countey

 

 **daniel:** wow wtf is a korea

 

 **daniel:** nwver herad of it

 

 **daniel:** whr m i

 

 **sleeping beauty:** oh my fucking god

 

 **sleeping beauty:** come to ur senses, pls

 

 **daniel:** um, hav a good day nd stay awy frm me sweaty 

 

 **daniel:** actlly,

 

 **daniel:** d i e

 

 **wonhoe:** A M E N

 

 

**[hoseokie & kkukkung]**

 

 **kkukkung:** hynug, onestly

 

 **kkukkung:** i tink let s jus let it go

 

 **kkukkung:** is nt that imprtnt anyway 

 

 **hoseokie:** wtf r u talking abt

 

 **hoseokie:** no

 

 **kkukkung:** i mean,,,

 

 **kkukkung:** i typ liek a jr tony hawk

 

 **kkukkung:** n he an oxfrod dict

 

 **kkukkung:** it only nrml hyungqons more attrtve

 

 **wonhoe:** wtf doe s typin have 2 do 

 

 **wonhoe:** stop spittng bullsjit n com down

 

 **wonhoe:** im @ur buiding

 

 **kkukkung:** fuk

 

 **kkukkung:** wait

 

 

 

**[nicki minaj enthusiasts]**

 

 **wonhoe:** c om on 

 

 **wonhoe:** we goin

 

 **wonhoe:** also

 

 **wonhoe:** new drinkin game

 

 **wonhoe:** taek a shot evrytime hyunjons bein a cunt

 

 **hyukkie (◕‿◕):** agreed

 

 **rap god:** prEACH

 

 **rap god:** also I'm out,, where r u

 

 **mom chicken:** Sorry, but am I really invited?

 

 **rap god:** when will my soul rip

 

 **rap god:** y e s 

 

 **mom chicken:** I thought you all disliked me.

 

 **dad(dy):** thats bulsshit

 

 **mom chicken:** Oh, don't mind it then. I guess I was just thinking too much.

 

 **rap god:** hyung ffs

 

 **rap god:** who even thniks anymore 

 

 **rap god:** dint be alosr lol

 

 **rap god:** @ **wonhoe** @ **daniel** WHER R U

 

 **wonhoe:** chill omg wrre talkin

 

 **wonhoe:** @ th gate

 

 **rap god:** k be there in a s ec

 

 **rap god:** kihyun hug pls com but dont bring hyunwon

 

 **mom chicken:** Haha, why?

 

 **daniel:** Haha, die hyungwon

 

 **daniel:** :-)

 

 **hyukkie:** I'm almost there!!

 

 **hyukkie:** waittt

 

 **hyukkie:** why are u all dressed up???

**wonhoe:** Haha, what do you mean dressing up?

 

 **daniel:** hose hyung is always handsome

 

 **wonhoe:** what a cutie

 

 **wonhoe:** brb pinching his cheeks

 

 **rap god:** im here

 

 **rap god:** i think changkun actually shed a tear

 

 **rap god:** wit dis, he can win olympic gold fo cheek gymnastcs

 

 **hyukkie (◕‿◕):** jooheonie i see you!!!!

 

 **rap god:** omg hyung dont run

 

 **mom chicken:** We've also come.

 

 **mom chicken:** Are you guys outside the gate?

 

 **daniel:** yes hyung

 

 

**[hoseokie & kkukkung]**

 

 **hoseokie:** changkyun where r u

 

 **hoseokie:** changkyun??

 

 **hoseokie:** i jus checked the bathroom... where r u?

 

 **hoseokie:** it been half n hour... i want m y pina colada

 

 **hoseokie:** are you with somebody???

 

 **hoseokie:** ANSWER ME!!

 

 **hoseokie:** jooheon is fukun worried

 

 **hoseokie:** evnn kihyun asked for u, WHER R U?

 

**[nicki minaj enthusiasts]**

 

 **wonhoe:** has anybody seen ck

 

 **mom chicken:** I checked upstairs. He doesn't seem to be there. 

 

 **rap god:** im @ parking lot

 

 **rap god:** he aint here

 

 **rap god:** i was liek 90% sure he throwin up h ere

 

 **wonhoe:** fuck

 

 **dad(dy):** i shoulda never had kids.

 

 

**[hoseokie & kkukkung]**

 

 **kkukkung:** hoSeoKie HyuNGHGgggGg

 

 **kkukkung:** iM SoOooOOoooOoO

 

 **kkukkung:** sOooOOo drUnK lOL

 

 **kkukkung:** wHrE U aLL

 

 **kkukkung:** TaKE ME HOME

 

 **kkukkung:** I hATE MYSELF 

 

 **hoseokie:** r u @the bar

 

 **hoseokie:** i can't believe you

 

 **kkukkung:** im ReLy srrY

 

 **kkukkung:** i cNt dO tHisSs

 

 **hoseokie:** are you a kid?

 

 **hoseokie:** im seriously mad rn

**hoseokie:** im not ur mom

 

 **hoseokie:** your seriously being a brat

**hoseokie:** com back to the table asap

 

 **hoseokie:** i dun even wanna know how much u drunk

 

 **kkukkung:** im a t bR noW

 

 **kkukkung:** hYng plS dnt

 

 **kkukkung:** i cNt dee anonie lik dis

 

 **hoseokie:** i dont care, im not taking you home rn

 

 **hoseokie:** come back A S A P

 

 **hoseokie:** or ill sen d kihyun to pick ur sorry ass up

 

 **hoseokie:** u know i luv u 

 

 **hoseokie:** but get ur shit toether

 

 **hoseokie:** r u comin?

 

 **kkukkung:** no

 

 **hoseokie:** k

 

 **hoseokie:** i wanred u

 

 

 

**[nicki minaj enthusiasts]**

 

 **wonhoe:** breakin news

 

 **wonhoe:** changkyuns been found

 

 **wonhoe:** im sure ur rlly glad 

 

 **wonhoe:** jooheon esp

 

 **wonhoe:** now he can gridn liek a hoe w inner peace

 

 **wonhoe:** kihyun hyung, can u please pick him up from the bar?

 

 **wonhoe:** he'll pay if he thriws up on u

 

 **mom chicken:** Ah, that's okay. 

 

 **mom chicken:** Why me though?

 

 **wonhoe:** cuz he think u so bangable

 

 **wonhoe:** he couldnt even sit at the tble n gey drunk ther

 

 **mom chicken:** Ah, hahaha.

 

 **mom chicken:** What?

 

 **wonhoe:** u heard me pink boy

 

 **wonhoe:** im fukin tired of it

 

 **wonhoe:** gud luk

 

 **mom chicken:** Thanks?

 

 **hyukkie (◕‿◕):** OH MY HOD

 

 **hyukkie (◕‿◕):** WHY??????????

 

 **hyukkie (◕‿◕):** DID???????????

 

 **hyukkie (◕‿◕):** U????????

 

 **hyukkie (◕‿◕):** DO????????????????

 

 **hyukkie (◕‿◕):** THIS????????????

 

 **dad(dy):** is this good or bad?

 

 **sleepin beauty:** so will yall stfu now

 

 **dad(dy):** don't think so.

 

 **hyukkie (◕‿◕):** no

 

 

**[new chatroom]**

 

**[lee jooheon added shin hoseok to the chat]**

 

 **soundcloud:** hyungg

 

 **soundcloud:** did u see the girl og

 

 **soundcloud:** she in th bahteom 

 

 **soundcloud:** i did changkun bad lamo

 

 **triple H:** he clled fo it

 

 **triple H:** lil fuk wud be flashin his tits on omegle ig not for me

 

 **triple H:** niw 

 

 **triple H:** he jussstt mite get sum succc

 

 **soundcloud:** can u see them tho

 

 **soundcloud:** im waitin on di girl 

 

 **soundcloud:** lemme knkw what happnd

 

 **triple H:** k

 

 **triple H:** he witt chanfkun omg

 

 **triple H:** u kno 

 

 **triple H:** yhey actly look real gud

 

 **triple H:** JOHJEJFN

 

 **triple H:** JUOHEOP

 

 **triple H:** JOOKEKN

 

 **soundcloud:** wHAt

 

 **triple H:** HESD FUKN

 

 **triple H:** HE FUKLIN JYST

 

 **triple H:** STRRERREEOKED HIS TJIGH

 

 **triple H:** LIKE AOFT

 

 **triple H:** N REAL SLPW

 

 **triple H:** ITS SO FKN CUTE

 

 **soundcloud:** dis cant be real

  

 **soundcloud:** ckyunsa fukkn pussh lol

 

 **triple H:** he drunk tho

 

 **triple H:** kihyUN DEADASS SPILLED A SHOT ON HIM

 

 **triple H:** THYRE NOT JUSG GUN SUCC

 

 **triple H:** THE Y GON FUCCCCC

 

 **soundcloud:** finlaly tho

 

 **soundcloud:** who do u thnk is b igger

 

 **triple H:** stfu omG

 

 **soundcloud:** gtg anhwai lol

 

 **soundcloud:** lemme get sum succ

 

 **triple H:** gross

 

 **soundcloud:** lol 

 

 

**[hoseokie & kkukkung]**

 

 **hoseokie:** im crin

 

 **hoseokie:** so proud

 

 **hoseokie:** u grew up too fast

 

 **hoseokie:** :'((( 

 

 **hoseokie:** is khyun gettin another shot

 

 **hoseokie:** is dat a lighter lol

 

 **hoseokie:** dont U dare fukin amoke

 

 **hoseokie:** lmao why is he wavin the lighter arond

 

 **hoseokie:** wait

 

 **hoseokie:** fUK

 

 **hoseokie:** RUN

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i jus wanna rant a lil... the changki tag is so fuking dead when it should be soarin, i see em being cute n adorable whatever i watch, whichever mx show or appearance or attendance... i wish ppl made more shit for them. hmu for some changki lovin


End file.
